eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5019 (19 February 2015)
Synopsis Lucy composes a text to Peter asking him to get her two grams, but doesn’t send the message. In the chippy, Lucy walks in on Billy stealing fish. Masood is unimpressed when Ian calls Jane – believing their dinner together is ruined. Jane ignores the call. As Lee heads down Bridge Street he clocks Lucy and Billy’s argument – Lucy tells Billy that she’ll have to inform Ian of his stealing. Lee tries to persuade Lucy to come to Roxy’s party – Lucy tells him she has work to finish off at the flats but assures him she’ll turn up later. Jay watches this exchange and gets onto the same bus as Lucy. By Walford Common, Peter enters a blacked out car. Inside the flat, Lucy hears a knock at the door and is surprised to see Ben’s entered – he’s angry– they should be on a plane to Miami but Lucy never showed. As Jay appears, Lucy is saved by the bell when her client shows up - it’s a very drunk Jake Stone; he was expecting Lauren instead. From the kitchen, Ian overhears Bobby sadly telling Denise that Ian had another argument with Lucy. Ian grabs his car keys and sneaks out of the back door. Ian’s car crawls past a street corner, and a woman gets in asking if he’s looking for business. Ian is horrified to see it’s Rainie. At the flats, Lucy sees an opportunity to escape Ben and Jay – she demands Jake get her a cab home. An ashamed Ian finishes doing up his shirt – Rainie gets out of the car and Ian screeches off. As Lucy gets Jake out of the taxi, he’s sick everywhere. Max, who’s out walking Tramp, clocks this and reluctantly agrees to help Lucy get Jake in. As he does so, Abi looks on, unimpressed. Back in his flat, Billy retrieves his folder full of Lucy pictures and hastily shoves them under the fridge when he hears the door go. It’s a morose Peter who’s arrived, and when Billy leaves the room, Peter retrieves a bag of cocaine from his pocket. As Max and Lucy help Jake into his flat, Jake drunkenly smacks Lucy in the face – her earring falls to the floor and she’s bleeding. Max follows Lucy to the bathroom and a drop of her blood falls onto his shoe. As Lucy leaves Jake’s flat, Ben and Jay emerge - they’ve robbed a shop. When Ben clocks Lucy he calls after her and mugs her, taking her phone and wallet from her bag. As Lucy makes her way past the playground, she is relieved to see Abi, but Abi is riled and remarks that she won’t have Lucy as her new step-mum, before launching herself at her. In the restaurant, Ian desperately tries to get the smell of Rainie off of him. Cindy hammers on the door trying to find him but he ignores her. As Lucy heads back home, she bumps into Jane. Lucy begs Jane to come in with her - the Beales don’t work without Jane, she’s their mum. When Jane disagrees, a dejected Lucy heads inside and goes upstairs, only to overhear Denise on the phone to Chelsea, telling her that she’s going to leave Ian tomorrow. Lucy barges in and aggressively starts pulling out Denise’s belongings. Lucy shoves Denise and then slaps her before Denise slams her to the floor. Abi returns home to Max who asks her why her shirt is ripped – Abi tells him that she beat Lucy up. At Billy’s, Peter begins to line up some cocaine but swiftly hides it on Billy’s return and when Billy disappears off to the kitchen, Peter blows it away. A crying Lucy sits outside the house and toys with heading to Roxy’s party, but goes back inside instead. Liam finds Whitney gazing over at the Beales’; she states that Lucy can rot in hell. In the lounge, Lucy is writing a note, signed ‘Lucy Lou x’. She jumps as someone appears behind her. At the Masoods’, Jane’s phone rings - she and Masood argue about Ian. When Jane’s phone rings again she reluctantly answers, trying to calm down the person on the other end. Jane crosses the Square and enters the Beales’, horrified to see Lucy on the floor. When Jane checks her pulse, she breaks down; Lucy’s dead. Jane turns to see Bobby holding Lucy’s jewellery box, claiming Lucy started it and that she made everyone unhappy... As Ronnie and Charlie share a kiss, Ronnie is interrupted by a text and tells Charlie that there’s an errand she has to run. Outside the gym, Ronnie meets a man who hands her a gun – telling her she owes him. Ronnie makes to go but the man calls her back and kisses her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns